galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Rangers Of The Past
One Hour Special Event. Starts as another day the rangers at work. Heckyl spying on them in secret. Thinking of a way to get rid of the rangers so he can get the energems for himself. Then at that time he remembers a stone he had with him on the ship it was a big stone he remembered hearing about how it could turn people into children at just the right time of year. That time of the year was right now. He had to take it to the place where no one would ever look for it. And then the Eclipse starts to happen unaware any thing was happening the rangers went about their business. But after the Eclipse the Red ranger knew some thing was wrong because he looked into a mirror saw himself shrinking and everyone else. But then he forgot everything he looked around and said I'm too young to be working here I should go home. All the other rangers said the same thing. And the rangers left leaving their energems on the table even Kendall. But latter Kendall remembered she was the purple ranger and needed to fix everything but before she could Heckyl took the energems from the restaurant. Kendall thought to herself I need to get the energems back to fix this problem. So she snuck on the ship and Heckyl and the others were celebrating a victory so they thought. Unaware little Kendall was on the ship. Kendall took back the energems and return to the base to make a Dino Charge to fix the rangers. But before she could she needed to find the rangers first. Since the rangers are away from their families and Koda has no family she knew right where to look for him. Then she had to find the others. First she found Koda near the cave located outside of town. But there was a problem he could not speak. But she was able to bring him back any ways. Then she went to look for the other rangers sure enough she found them in school. Kendall tricked the teacher with a call saying that Shelby, Chase, Tyler, Ivan, Phillip, James and Riley needed to leave the school they had appointments to go to. And after that she got them all back to the base. Then Kendall asked Keeper to watch them while she worked on making a new charge. So using all the rangers energems she makes a charge that will work to turn them back but it's only temporary. Until they can find the stone of Youth and destroy it immediately. So Kendall uses the charge on the rangers they turn back to their right age and then she used it on herself turning her back to her right age. And says to the rangers. We don't have much time. We must find the stone and destroy it before sun down or we will turn back into children again. And at that time Heckyl release a monster on the town. Kendall says we need to split up. Ivan, Phillip, James and I will go lookingfor the stone. Shelby, Koda, Tyler, Chase and Riley you take care of the monster. So the rangers defeat the monster and Kendall and the other find the stone with one blast from Ivan's Ptera sword with Kendall, James and Phillip's changers in his sword together with his own the blast was Powerful enough to destroy the stone once and for all. And then the rangers needed to go into space and blast the Earth with the Dino Charge to turn everybody back on earth to their right age again so with one blast of the charge everyone on earth was turned back to their right age again.